


Olivia the Trophy Wife

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Big Ass, Big Cock, F/F, F/M, Full Lips, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome, blowjob, dark skin, excessive cum, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: How does a babe like Olivia struggle to find someone, exactly? You're more than willing to shoot the shot that no one else seems willing to, and it turns out to be a very GOOD one. The gorgeous island Kahuna is more than ready to show why she's the perfect loving wife, and why her green-haired assistant, Mallow, is the perfect pouting concubine.





	Olivia the Trophy Wife

It was always a mystery to you how Olivia, the infamous island Kahuna, was still single. She was often sighing wistfully about it, lamenting her status, and each time you heard her you would always baffled at how it was possible. Was it her status on the island that made her seem unapproachable? Was it that people assumed a rock-type Pokemon user would be too strict? Did everyone on the island have a phobia of sexy dark-skinned beauties with voluptuous round asses, full lips, long legs and a set of soft D-cup tits perfect for sliding a cock between?

In any case, when you found yourself going up one-on-one with the busty Kahuna as part of your island challenge, you could barely take your eyes off her. The way she swayed seductively, smiled enticingly, and locked her brown eyes with yours kept you completely captivated. After your victory, the gorgeous trainer only sighed and pouted. “An impressive display. I suppose you deserve a reward for your efforts…” Olivia stated. As you stared all over her perfect body and smelled her sweet perfume as she moved her dark hair from her eyes, you can’t help yourself.

“How about you?” 

Olivia’s eyes go wide as she stares at you, seemingly trying to gauge how serious you are. The deep blush on her face starts to grow. The look in her eyes changes quickly from surprise to desire to absolute need. She places a hand to her cheek and smiles to herself.

This is how you found yourself in Olivia’s bedroom after the needy rock Goddess practically dragged you back home. The pent-up babe is on you in seconds as soon as you’re in, wrapping her arms around your neck and pushing you downwards onto the bed. She crawls all over you like a snake wrapping it’s prey up, her wet tongue lashing hungrily as she forcefully parts your lips and starts making out with you like a woman possessed. The tightness of her grip is intense, and her warm, soft body presses against you closely.

Olivia’s kisses are so intensely passionate. You can tell from her wild movements just how hungry this woman, and you answer back in kind. You wrap your arms around her body and hold her even closer to you as she writhes in your grasp. Your hand reaches down and GRABS a meaty handful of fat assmeat, causing her to moan. She gently bites your lip in response, her eyes opening to reveal an incredibly lusty gaze. 

“Ahhhh…squeeze my ass, you won it. It’s all yours.” She whispers huskily into your ear, lingering to breath hot breathes against you. “Do whatever you want with me…darling…” That’s more than enough for you to bring your second hand downwards, grabbing both of Olivia’s round asscheeks with a determined grip. “AHH!” Olivia moans like a whore as you squeeze and grope at her. She wiggles around in your grasp, not hard enough to let you remove yourself for even a second though. “Grope me…claim me…it’s your wife’s ass, you can always use it, darling!” 

It’s becoming apparent why Olivia was struggling to find herself a partner for so long. She’s only really known you for an hour, and she’s already got wedding bells ringing in her head…

…THAT’S FINE WITH YOU!

You eagerly roll your tongue into your beloved’s mouth. The increase in your want for her after she’s already claimed to be your wife has the desired effect. She absolutely loses it, gripping your cheeks and kissing you hard and dominantly. She spreads her legs so they’re on either side of you and starts bucking her hips, rubbing herself against your growing bulge with a very obvious intent. She’s panting and moaning like a Lycanroc in heat. “Fuck meee….” She moans into your ear, “Use me like a cock-sleeve, I promise my plump little pussy will feel so heavenly on your cock…” She slides downwards, reluctantly lingering for a moment as she’s forced to move away so your hands are removed from her ass.

Olivia starts frantically unbuckling your belt, her eyes focused entirely on the bulge throbbing beneath your shorts. She breath is short and strained as the intense lust in her body drives her. “Let me see your cock…let me see my darling’s cock…” She whispers as she finally gets the job done. She opens your fly up, and up springs your hard as steel, veiny as fuck, hot as lava cock. The towering shaft rises into the air, a full 10 inches of fat Kahuna-breaking cock meat. Olivia looks like she’s going to faint as her head slowly looks upwards to take in the beast she’s unleashed. She looks at you with a cock-drunk expression of awe, unable to believe her new beloved has such a perfect cock, just for her!

“Let me be a good little trophy wife for you…” Olivia whispers huskily, “Let me show you how devoted I’ll be…” Olivia follows up by gripping your pulsing cock and opening her mouth wide, shoving as much cock as she can handle into her mouth. And it turns out, she can handle a LOT. Almost effortlessly, Olivia’s face begins to slide forward inch by precious inch, a slow hum of contentment coming from her lips as she swallows down your massive rod. You can barely believe your eyes as Olivia reaches the base of your shaft, her plump pillowy lips sliding along you until her nose is pressed up against you. She then opens one of her eyes and winks at you before she begins to start sucking.

Olivia’s vacuum suck is sublime, like a work of art. You can’t believe the legions of idiots who missed their chance to throatlock the Kahuna like the blowjob-toy she was clearly designed to be. Sloppy wet noises began to fill the room, as the harsh *GACK* of a well-stuffed throat rang out. “Jeez,” Olivia gasps, “How much precum are you going to make me drink down? My darling is so insatiable…” As you pump your hips, Olivia holds you in place, gripping your legs and pursing her lips in a determined, slutty expression. She gazes up into your eyes, unblinking and focused on watching your face twist and contort in pleasure. The more pleased you appear to be, the harder she sucks, creating a hellish loop of throatal bliss. Olivia has you entirely trapped in her web, and yet the way she gazes so lovingly into your eyes suggests that YOU’RE the one in control…so why not take advantage of that?

You reach down and grip Olivia’s brown hair. Her eyes go wide at your commanding gesture, and almost instantly her face twists into a look of absolute bliss. Her arms let go of your legs and go slack at her side, and she closes her eyes in anticipation. The expectation is obvious. You move to grab her with both hands, and you begin to thrust quickly and firmly into Olivia’s throat, power-fucking the Kahuna like a toy. The sloppy gagging noises are music to your ears. Wet squelches of slobber and spunk mixing together as you pound Olivia’s throat mercilessly.

Olivia has her eyes rolled backwards as her incredibly tight short-shorts start to show clear dampness. Her poor pussy, doubtlessly trained with years of fervent masturbation, has reacted very eagerly to your face-fucking and is preparing itself for your cock as you continue to enjoy yourself. “MPHHHMP…*SHHHLURP*….GFFFFFFHHH…*SHLLLLP*” The noises from Olivia are music to your ears, and you allow her dulcet tones to bring you to orgasm. You grip tightly onto her head and bottom yourself out, your entire shaft lodging itself down her throat, leaving a visible bulge. Olivia’s thick mascara is rolling down her cheeks as her eyes water from the rough throat-pounding, and she swallows over and over again to try and take as much of her beloved’s jizz into her gullet as possible.

You’ve positioned yourself in a dominant pose, standing over Olivia and bending her head backwards. But the sheer amount of cum you produce proves too much. It begins to pour out of her mouth and down her curvy body, staining her with proof of her hard work. Jets of jizz shoot from her nose, and Olivia’s expression is one of a woman totally defeated. To think you’d best the Kahuna so thoroughly twice in a row. But if your new wife expected you to go soft that easy…

You slowly drag yourself from Olivia’s throat, a hot stream of spunk and spit still attached. Olivia slurps like a slut possessed and cups her hands to swallow down the potent concoction like a fine wine. Her head is spinning as she tries to gain her composure. “D-Darling…you’re so rough with me…p-please, use your wife as roughly as you like! I…I like it when you show me just how wild I make you…” Her sweet words are more than enough to push you to the next level. You grab at Olivia’s clothes and begin to tear them off like a wild beast. Olivia gasps and cries out cutely as she is stripped completely naked, and thrown down onto the bed with a very clear intention.

Olivia’s flawless bronze body is before you, lay on the bed coated in a thin layer of sweat. The sweet scent of your new wife tickles your nose, and you watch her breasts rise and fall quickly with her quick breaths. She’s staring right at your cock, watching as it throbs menacingly, seemingly even harder than it was before. “Ohhh…you’re amazing…” Olivia sighs, “Such a…powerful thing…truly, you are a worthy of taking the Kahuna as your wife! No one else could match you! Please…my plump, juicy pussy may not be worthy of your incredible cock, but if it would please you to fuck me into a pregnant, unconscious heap…”

You start rubbing your searing cockhead against Olivia’s juicy pussy lips. The wet pussy juices tickle you just perfectly as you press yourself against her entrance with only one thing in mind. As you start to press inside her, Olivia’s walls open up to you like a blooming flower, and the slutty Kahuna arches her back in bliss, moaning in delight as she’d pried open by her beloved. But you already understand what Olivia truly craves, after such a short time. Her eyes are telling you how much she’s craving your seed. “There’s no doubt about it…” She whispers huskily, “Once you pour your load inside me, I’ll be your woman forever…<3” You enter her inch by inch, then suddenly pull backwards so only the faintest tip of your fat cock is still inside her. 

Olivia has only a second to look at you with a delightful pout on her lips before you SLAM forward, embedding every inch deep into her welcoming folds. Olivia’s cunt accepts you like an old lover, wrapping itself around your monster cock. Olivia’s frustrated gaze is instantly transformed into a slack open-mouthed gasp. As her beautiful eyes lose their focus, the orgasm she’s going through begins to ripple through her body. Starting from her core and reaching all the way to the tips of her fingers, Olivia suffers a mind-breaking orgasm that leaves the gorgeous Gyaru as ever more putty in your hands.

“OHOHHOOOOOO!” Olivia cries out in shocked bliss as you plant your hands firmly on her wide hips, gripping her asscheeks like handles. Your rampant thrusts are lengthy and strong, ensuring every single inch is pulled as far out as possible before you ram yourself back in. Olivia’s perfect pussy is absolutely claimed as your own as it practically wraps itself around you, the innate skills of a bonafide slut causing Olivia to focus on pleasing her mate as much as possible. “YESSSSS! OH YESSSS! TREAT ME LIKE A FUCKDOLL, RUIN ME WITH YOUR HUGE COCK!” Olivia cries out, causing you to start pounding ever harder in response.

The tight, wet pussy gripping you is jaw-droppingly good. This is a true one-of-a-kind pussy for you to find yourself in. You decide in your mind to punish every idiot who didn’t come after Olivia before you by ensuring you finish DEEP inside her waiting womb. Anything less would be a disservice to this truly remarkable honey pot. Olivia wraps her arms around you, her strong fingers locking around your neck and ensuring escape would be impossible if you even for a second considered not pumping a thick load into her guts. “Sooooo powerful!” Olivia babbles, hearts flashing in her eyes as she stares at you lovingly, “Only a true stud could conquer a Kahuna so effortlessly! Please, use me like your cumsleeve! Let everyone on the island know that Olivia has been claimed by a genuine rutting stallion…” 

Your hands move from Olivia’s hips to her massive tits, causing her to cry out cutely as you squeeze at her hard nipples. Her arms reach up in surprise, allowing you to make your move. You move from standing at the side of the bed to leaning inwards, moving yourself forward to latch your lips onto Olivia’s tits. She strokes your hair lovingly, occasionally twitching and gasping as your constant rutting continues.

Your efforts to get closer are finalized as you position yourself properly on the bed. Olivia’s flexible legs wrap around your waist and her arms wrap around your neck. You complete the mating press, and your thrusts start getting much quicker and shallower. There’s never a moment that you aren’t inside Olivia, pumping away with an absolute need to dump a gooey batch of fresh jizz inside of her. “Y-Your cock is soooo wonderful…ahhnn…it’s like every single thrust is only focused on…making me your property…” The thought of becoming yours makes Olivia wrap her legs around you even tighter, and she presses her faces against your shoulder. The cock-addled masochist kisses all over you submissively as your thrusting cock starts to pulse and throb even harder.

You make sure you’re totally buried to the hilt inside Olivia and grit your teeth. “YEESSSS! DO IT! MAKE IT SO I’LL NEVER BE SATISFIED WITH ANY OTHER COCK AGAAAAAIN!” With that proclamation, you unload your fat balls, and the thick load of gooey spunk starts to fire inside of your beloved Kahuna. She arches her back, and her head snaps backwards, clinging onto you for dear life as her pussy begins to cum like never before as her womb is entirely filled up with a commanding onslaught of white jizz. The Kahuna’s taut muscled belly churns with the overwhelming amount of spunk being poured into her, and you can’t help but rub her sweaty abs in delight as you can feel your fat cock firing into her. Olivia’s hands grip hard enough to leave marks, but you’re fine with that. All the kiss marks on your body are just going to be proof to the others on the island on how much they were missing out on!

The two of you spend several hot minutes wrapped around each other like wild snakes, totally unwilling to move away and let the tight connection between you slip away. Finally, you feel ready to start gently moving backwards, a fat glob of sperm dripping from Olivia’s well-fucked pussy as she sighs blissfully. “Darling…” She coos in delight, “Let me clean you up…” She clambers forward so she’s leaning off the edge of the bed, and her full lips lock around your cockhead. She rotates her tongue around to start cleaning up every last drop spilling from your tip, but the combination of such a wild fuck and your own copious orgasm have left your entire cock drenched. She looks up and down, still amazed at the sheer length and hardness of your Kahuna-conquering shaft. “Goodness…this is almost like a two-person job…” Olivia muses.

Just as she says that, the door flies open. Mallow, Olivia’s assistant, bursts into the room with her typical attitude. “Afternoon, Olivia!” She exclaims loudly. The young woman is wearing her typical dungarees and twin-tailed hair. Her big tits bounce around as she storms into the room, and come to a full stop as her sparkling eyes go wide as saucers at the sight of her boss slurping down dick like a two-dollar Hau’oli whore. “Woah!” Mallow exclaims in surprise as Olivia, her tongue still circling your dickhead, peers over at her. “Ahh, perfect timing.” Olivia exclaims.

You can’t quite believe the scene before you. Mallow has been stripped totally naked, her slim bronze body shown off in a manner most lewd. Her legs have been spread wide, showing off her tight-looking pussy to you as she lies on the bed with a shocked expression. Olivia sits behind her head, keeping her assistants legs open with a beautiful, lewd smile. “Please darling, feel free to use Mallow’s virgin pussy to clean off your dick. I’m certain she can take the entire thing.” “W-W-WHA!?” Mallow is in a state of total confusion, “I-If you wanna clean that fat dick off, isn’t my MOUTH the first choice?” Olivia chuckles and strokes Mallow’s cheek tenderly, “Oh yes, for a NORMAL person. But my beloved deserves only the finest luxuries, and your perfect little pussy is the greatest I can think of.” “Well, I’m so flattered!” Mallow pouts, “But maybe you wanna tell me their NAME before you offer me up on a silver platter?”

You begin to rub your leaking cocktip on Mallow’s slit, and find that Mallow herself is starting to get nice and wet. “I-it’s just sweat!” Mallow exclaims with a red face while Olivia just chuckles. She leans over so her huge tits and pressed up against Mallow’s face, letting the younger woman inhale the Kahuna’s intoxicating scent. As expected, the amount of juices practically double. “Ahhh…Olivia…” Mallow sighs heavily, breathing in her mentor’s scent as Olivia looks up at you and winks. “Don’t be nervous. Mallow is going to feel just sublime on your cock…” A loud gulp can be heard from the green haired babe, but you can see a smile forming from her under the weight of Olivia’s tits.

As you start pressing into Mallow, that smile shifts into a gritted expression as you begin to pry open her virgin pussy. “Good girl…” Olivia whispers into Mallow’s ear, “Such a good little jizzbucket for my fat cocked stud…” “Shut uuuuuup!” Mallow hisses, “I am NOT a jizzbuckeeeeeeet…” “Mmm, not yet. My darling hasn’t even cum in you once yet. We’ll change that soon.” “AND I’m gonna get creampied?!” Mallow exclaims in shock, “You’re the most irresponsible boss EVER!” 

Mallow’s expression starts to shift at your skillful thrusts. Her breath becomes ragged and rough, and she begins to start kissing and licking at Olivia’s chest, causing your older lover to moan. “Ooo, I knew you’d get into it soon.” Olivia smiles, causing Mallow to huff. “D-don’t think you and your horse-cocked lover have w-won me over just YET!” She cries out as you grip her hips and ram harder, the curve of your cock pressing up against her most sensitive regions. “Hmmm? I didn’t quite catch that.” Olivia puts a hand to her ear, “I think it sounded like “Please ram me like the round-assed sperm dump that I am?” Did you say that?” 

Mallow can’t respond to Olivia’s jabs as she’s too busy crying out and panting in well-fucked bliss. She grips at your arms as you hold onto her tightly. The look of adoration in her eyes seems to irk Olivia, who moves to drape herself over you and begins to whisper in your ear. “I’ve always wanted to spoil my darling like this. It turns me on soooo much watching you break some poor unsuspecting fucktoy like this. But daaaarling, don’t forget th-MMPH!” You silence her dirty whispers by grabbing the back of her head and kissing her hard. Olivia melts into your kiss, wrapping herself around like a snake while you continue to pump away at Mallow.

“FUA! AHHHN! GOD, IT’S SOOOO GOOD!” Mallow gasps out as you continue to make out with Olivia, who breaks the kiss and looks deep into your eyes with a burning passion. “Don’t forget that I’M your wife.” She whispers with a hot breath. Her words trigger a reaction deep down at your core, and suddenly your fat balls are churning and roiling. Mallow’s back arches hard as your cumload begins to SLAM into her depths. Her eyes go wide and her toes curl as your relentless spunk onslaught. Olivia just keeps kissing at you all over, leaving her mark on your as you leave your mark inside Mallow.

Olivia reaches down and grips your pulsing cock herself, rubbing it back and forth to force even more jizz into her assistant. As you pull backwards, your cock rests across Mallow’s belly and Olivia strokes out yet more thick ropes of cum to coat Mallow in white trails of your seed. The inexperienced Islander looks totally spent, panting and gasping on the bed as Olivia looks down on her with a smile. “Aww, she didn’t get you all that clean, did she?” She smiles lewdly, “We’ll need to show her how it’s done when she wakes UP!”

You can’t let your night end with your last cumshot going into Mallow and not your new wife! You lift Olivia up into the air, her back facing you, and wrap your arms under her legs. Olivia looks bewildered by your strength, and puts her hands to her cheeks in surprise. “W-what are you doing, darling?” She asks, although it’s fairly obvious to anyone what your plan is. As you place your cockhead right at her pussy, she gasps and stares in amazement. “S-so brutal! What an absolute STUD, taking what you want from your wife like an ANIMAL! Please, feel free to ruin me even more than Mallow! I promise, I’ll accept all your lust and more!”

As you drop Olivia down on your cock, her entire body seems to tense up. Her eyes water and her mouth drops open, and you begin to bounce the poor cock-addled Kahuna up and down on your shaft. Wet juices splatter all over, and even drench the poor exhausted Mallow beneath you, ensuring the well-fucked Grass trainer is covered in your own thick jizz and Olivia’s sticky juices. “OHHHH! YES YES YESSSSS!” Olivia can only babble in bliss at your powerful fucking, and you move to wrap your hands around the back of her head meaning you can start fucking her all the harder.

The wild fucking between you and Olivia is practically blurred. Olivia’s plump pussy is pounded relentlessly, her teeth gritted and her eyes rolled back as you slam her over and over again over her assistants dazed form. Mallow blinks quickly to herself, and turns her head groggily. She’s greeted by the sight of her mentor raised in the air being fucked in a powerful half-nelson hold, and the sight is so shocking that she can’t even get a word out. She simply stares in awe as you use Olivia to prepare another thick load of chunky ballbatter to baste her insides with.

Mallow moves in and starts kissing your balls, and the connection between you and Olivia. Like a well-trained pet, she does everything she can to make sure you and her boss are in as much bliss as possible. “OOOOOOOH!” Olivia cries out, “I LOVE YOU AND YOUR THICK MONSTER COCK SO MUUUUCH!” As she screams, you reach around and grab at her tits hard, arching yourself backwards to ensure as much of you is inside her as possible, and your stuffed balls release yet another cumload.

Fat spurts of gooey white seed splatter into Olivia’s womb, and the resulting explosion of jizz can’t be contained by her. It drips down, thick and pungent, onto Mallow’s face, where she eagerly licks up whatever doesn’t end up stuffed into your wife. Olivia is frozen in bliss, her slack face entirely unbecoming of such a beautiful, respected Kahuna. You look down at her and Mallow, and wonder if you can’t mess them both up just a bit more…you feel yourself grow hard all over again. Mallow gulps in concern, while Olivia looks over her shoulder and coos in delight.

Hours later, your distended cock is finally satisfied, sagging down across the bed as both Mallow and Olivia, their pussies stuffed to the dripping point with overly thick reeking jizz, kiss and fondle your balls in a docile cleaning. Their tender tongues lick and swallow as much of the combination of juices as they can, nothing but adoration and bliss in their eyes. “Mmmmm…I wanna be your wife…” Mallow murmurs, “Y-you can have two wives right? T-that’s totally a thing we do on Alola!” Olivia shifts herself to smack their hips together. “Nice try. You’re a concubine and you should be happy with it!” Her brown eyes lock onto your eyes and Olivia winks. “You’ve only got one wife, and you only NEED one wife, darling. <3”


End file.
